


Luculent

by seraphichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: halp, the most adorable shopping trip, this ship is too good too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Hinata was an open book. The living definition of ‘wearing your heart on your sleeve’.Aone, by comparison, was not.





	

Hinata was an open book. The living definition of ‘wearing your heart on your sleeve’.

Aone, by comparison, was not. 

His teammates seemed to understand him, but that wasn’t enough. Aone wanted to be able to express his thoughts and feelings clearly to Hinata, just like Hinata did for him. He wanted Hinata to see him smile and laugh. He practiced almost constantly in front of his mirror at home.

And he did it now, too.

He tilted his mouth up to smile, but it just made him look scarier, and his lips settled back into a frown.

“Having trouble deciding?”

Aone jolted and looked down to his right. Hinata stood beside him, rocking forward and back on his toes, shopping bag already in his hand. Embarrassed that he was taking so long Aone returned his gaze to the mirror and the two shirts in his hands.

He doesn’t know which one to get. The green one is nice, but he really likes the blue one, even if it’s a little more expensive.

“What do you think?” he asked Hinata.

“The blue one, duh! That’s the one you like the most.”

Aone blinked and looked at Hinata. “How did you know?”

“When you looked at if your face lit up like ‘Fwah’!”

“It did?”

“Yup! I could tell! Just like I can tell that right now you’re super happy and smiling super big.”

Aone looked back at the mirror. His face hadn’t moved an inch, but that was how he felt in his heart.

And Hinata knew it.

Maybe he didn’t have to practice so much after all.

“Thank you,” Aone said.

Hinata tilted his head. “For what?”

Aone opened his mouth, closed it. Maybe it was a little early to tell him that particular feeling in his heart.

“For helping me pick a shirt.”

Hinata smiled.


End file.
